deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale
,Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale is a what if Death Battle Description Super Mario Bros.!Greatest selling video game franchise ever!But which main Mario hero is the best? Who will survive? Interlude (Cues Invader) Wiz:Super Mario Bros 2. Boomstick:The one-off bad Mario game among Mario.Buut,the heroes returned in a better game,3D World. Wiz:And with it returned memorable protagonists. Boomstick:Mario,the Super Plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz:Luigi,the Green-Capped ghost hunter and brother of Mario. Boomstick:Peach,the damsel in distress with a-a FRYING PAN?!!!Oh no,she's my ex-wife! Wiz:Errr...and Toad,the servant of Princess Peach. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz:And it's our job to analyse their weapon,armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mario (Cues World 1-1:Super Mario Bros) Wiz:Mario,the famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom,delivered to his dad and mom by a stork. Boomstick:...Nearly.Instead,him and his bro Luigi ended up being ambushed by Kamek,Baby Bowser's derpy babysitter. Wiz:Luigi was caught and Mario joined the Yoshis,a group of friendly dinosaurs who swore allegiance to him. Boomstick:The slaves of a hero... Wiz:Shut up! Boomstick:What,you think an army of baby launching dinosaurs is bad? Wiz:No,just your existence. Boomstick:Just like yours.Sorry,but you will never steal the magic of funny. Wiz:Dammit!Anyway,Mario saved Luigi from Bowser with Yoshi,and they then left to be plumbers in Brooklyn. Boomstick:After a while,he and Luigi left for the Mushroom Kingdom to save Princess Peach,a chick so stupid,she gets captured nearly once a game. Wiz:Mario jumped on Goombas and Koopas,over bottomless pits,25 feet into the air,defeated Bowser,and saved the Princess. Boomstick:Buuut,he had to use his powerups on that quest and onwards. Wiz:Right you are,Boomstick.Mario uses a number of powerups in his journey,including the Fire Flower,which lets him use fireballs.But,it is implied that Mario's fire gets stronger with the Fire Flower,as Super Smash Bros implies he can use fire anywhere. Boomstick:Many of his powerups let him fly,like the Cape Feather,which lets him attack with a spin,similar to the raccoon suit,Peta's worst enemy.Then there's a Propeller Suit,Wing Cap,Red Star and Acorn Suit,all meant to fly.Heck,what else can he do? Wiz:The Ice Flower lets him freeze anything,the Gold Flower turns anything he attacks into gold,the Frog Suit lets him to swim faster,and the Penguin Suit let's him use powers from the Frog Suit and Ice Flower simultaneously. Boomstick:But,that's barely everything.He turns GIANORMOUS with a single Mega Mushroom,goes Invincible with an Invincibility Star,turns into a piece of Metal with a Metal Cap,turns into a cat with his Cat Suit and crushes people like a boulder with the Rock Mushroom. Wiz:The Boo and Bee Mushroom let him turn into a Boo and a bee,and the Mini Mushroom shrinks him. Boomstick:Hell,he can even be INVISIBLE if he uses the Vanish Cap. (Cue Super Bell Hill-Super Mario 3D World) Wiz:Everyone's favorite plumber has also accomplished many feats. Boomstick:Mario somehow lifted an entire castle,saved a whole galaxy from demise,defeated Bowser over 30 times,and saved the Mushroom Kingdom over and over again.Oh,and he beat a retarded frog named Wart. Wiz:Super Mario can also use basic martial arts in battle,and do a Spin Jump,a special attack that obliterates nearly anything that only he and Luigi are known to do. Boomstick:Apart from his obvious traits,Super Mario can do a Spin Attack and use a F.L.U.D.D,a sucky water using weapon. (Cue Super Mario 3D Land Theme) Wiz:But Mario isn't without his flaws.He has been kidnapped by King Boo before,and Luigi had to save him. Boomstick:But screw that!Super Strength and Jump beats everything! Mario:Let's a-go! Luigi (Cue Super Mario Bros Water Theme) Wiz:Luigi,the Green Wonder,brother of Mario,was about to be delivered to his dad and mom when.. Boomstick:Kamek and Baby Bowser got him.He was taken to their castle,but his bro Mario saved him with an army of slave dinosaurs. Wiz:Boomstick,we just went through this,Yoshis are friends- Boomstick:,not food.Anyway,Luigi and Mario became plumbers,but the green capped hero was under the shadow of Mario. Wiz:Apart from fire,which Luigi can only use with a Fire Flower,he can use electricity. Boomstick:Luigi can use most of Mario's powerups,so we'll be listing his differences from Mario. Wiz:Instead of getting a F.L.U.D.D,Luigi has a Poltergust 5000,a vacuum like the F.L.U.D.D which sucks up any kind of ghost. (Cue Dark Moon Ringtone) Boomstick:Unlike traditional martial arts,Luigi battles...well,awkwardly. Wiz:Luigi's Green Missile let's him launch his whole body to one side in an awkward,but effective headbutt. Boomstick:Weegee can also use a Super Jump Punch like Mario,but it,unlike Mario's is usually weak and is only very effective every 1 in 10 goes. Wiz:Luigi is prone to freaking out,and thus we are taken to the Negative Zone. Boomstick:This dark orb represents Luigi's negative qualities and what a pussy he is. Wiz:Boomstick!There may be girls watching! Boomstick:Sorry. (Cues Super Mario World Overworld theme) Wiz:But you're right.We'll get there in a second.Luigi's Negative Zone has a random effect.It can hurt Luigi,kill anyone with just one attack or just slow them. Boomstick:About him being a pussy... Wiz:Boomstick!Watch it!But yeah,Luigi is a coward,and often freaks out,leading him to do some very stupid things. Boomstick:Apart from all that,Luigi isn't as physically strong as his brother Mario,and fucks up really often. Wiz:The other main difference is despite being weaker,Luigi is surprisingly better than Mario at jumping,he can reach over- Boomstick:9000!Hah!Just fuckin around!30 feet and flutter in midair. Wiz:Luigi,like Mario,has also accomplished many feats. Boomstick:Weegee beat Bowser,Wart and even King Boo,who was able to somehow kidnap Mario! Luigi:It's about time! Toad Wiz:Toad,the mushroom-like servant of Princess Peach, Boomstick:Who is a whiny bitch and tells us about the Princess being in ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKING BOWSER CASTLE FOR 7 WORLDS.Screw you,Toad. Wiz:Ahem,anyway,Toad is useless unless he uses any powerups,but in Mario 2,he was able to lift vegetables and some other random objects from bare ground. Boomstick:He used Cat,Acorn,Penguin,Tanooki and Propeller Suits.He has also used the Fire Flower,Ice Flower and Invincibility Star. Wiz:Toad can jump a little,but sadly,he is nearly useless because in most appearances he's just a how-to play guide and is really slow. Boomstick:Apart from-''' Toad:THANK YOU MARIO!BUT OUR PRINCESS IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE! 'Boomstick:I WILL-' Peach (Cues Peach's Castle-Super Mario 64) Wiz:Peach,everyone's favourite princess who... '''Boomstick:Should be able to handle herself and instead enslaves us. Wiz:Born in the Mushroom Kingdom,Peach somehow ended up with the Yoshi crew. Boomstick:After finally being saved,she proceeded to become ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and get kidnapped a lot. Wiz:Eventually,though,she toughened up and joined Mario and friends in battle. Boomstick:She can pull up vegetables from bare ground,and other items.Aaand there's a Toad under her skirt probably fucking her pussy. (Cues Overworld-Super Mario Bros.2) Wiz:Boomstick!How many times do I have to tell you?!!! Boomstick:Until I drive you crazy and you go alcoholic and become a retard then you,your children and wife are psychologically scarred for life Wiz:Boomstick,you know I still have your ex-wife's number. Boomstick:AHHHHH! Wiz:Hehehehe...finally,I have stolen the magic of being- Boomstick:An asshole. Wiz:Hey! Boomstick:Speaking of my ex-wife,Peach has a parasol with which she attacks,a FRYING PAN?!!!AHHHHHH! Wiz:She can change emotions very quickly,and can attack with her emotions. Boomstick:An angry Peach can set herself on fire,a sad one will flood you with tears,a happy one will fly away and a calm Peach will heal herself until she is done or gets hurt. Wiz:Peach is also very strong physically,and can split a ball in three with a single kick. Boomstick':She canonically used the Fire Flower,Invincibility Star,Cat Suit and Raccoon Suit.' (Cues Peach Rescued Theme) Wiz:However,she does have weaknesses.Being in about four games as a useful character,she is nowhere near as experienced in combat as her opponents are.Besides,Bowser usually overpowers her. Boomstick:Well,at least this hot pussy actually beat Bowser and Wart before,which is what YOU,Ben Singer,could never even do. Wiz:Boomstick!That was a secret! Peach:Come on,everybody.Lets bake a delicious cake...for Mario. Pre-Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Mario,Luigi,Toad and Peach are running around Super Bell Hill when Toad stumbles across a Green Star.He tries to hide it,but the others try to grab it from him.Eventually,They break into a fight and lose their Cat Suits. (Cue Final Tower Showdown-Super Mario 3D World) FIGHT! Peach begins crying and runs at Mario who jumps over her and grabs Luigi.He begins spinning around and hurls a Green Tornado at Toad.Toad becomes dizzy and falls down.Peach grabs him and shields herself with him to block an incoming fireball from Mario. Mario puts on the Tanooki Suit.Luigi equips a Hammer Suit.Mario flies off and attacks Peach from behind,knocking Toad off her arms.Luigi's hammer knocks Toad unconscious.He then uses Negative Zone,so Peach and Mario cannot escape.Toad stands up,but that gets him in the way of Luigi's Smash Attack,aimed at Peach.Luigi's hand stabs right through Toad's head,killing him. (Cue Bowser Theme-Super Mario Galaxy) Luigi starts doing a victory dance,but is whacked over the head with a frying pan.Before he can react,Peach breaks a Smash Ball and does a dance,putting everyone to sleep.She eats the peaches,but before being able to eat the last one,Luigi attacks her with a Super Jump Punch,causing her to fly away.He then turns around just before Mario kicks him.He kicks back and they get into their fighting positions. Mario:Let's a go! Luigi:It's about time! Peach's body collapses behind them.Luigi attacks first,but Mario blocks it and Spin Jumps on him. Behind them,Peach begins to stir and wakes up.She cries loudly and attacks Luigi.She sets herself on fire,then uses the Cat Suit to begin stabbing her claws into him. Luigi:Oh No! He dies. (Cue Final Bowser Theme-Super Mario Galaxy) Peach then attempted to attack Mario with an Empress Peach kick,but the Superhero of the Mushroom Kingdom dodged the attack,and her leg got stuck in the ground.Mario began punching and kicking,then equipped a powerup. Peach:Huh? Mario:So long-a Peach! Peach:Oh noooo! She was in the sky.Mario was holding her with a Cape Feather.Peach struggled to escape,but Mario was way too strong.They began crashing down at full speed.Mario put on a Metal Cap,but Peach took the full blast of the attack and died. KO! Mario bowed,then found 1-Up Mushrooms and put them on the fallen heroes. Conclusion Boomstick:Whoa!That was epic! Wiz:Toad obviously lost because,let's get real,everyone was way stronger than him.He never stood a chance. Boomstick:Luigi and Peach was a bit more of a debate,but Luigi really wasn't all that fierce,while Peach can attack fiercely with an emotion!A fuckin' emotion!Besides,Luigi freaking out would make him easy to beat. Wiz:And Peach,well,Mario was way better than her in most categories.He was way more experienced,and way physically stronger. Boomstick:Peach can split a ball in three,but heck,she never picked up a castle,did she? Wiz:Besides,Super Mario is way more experienced than any of them,and has used more powerups. Boomstick:Looks like Luigi,Toad and Peach got Mariowned. Wiz:The winner is Super Mario. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle... Jack Sparrow:Ey' mate. Edward Kenway:Noone's hijacking my ship. FIGHT! Trivia Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Mario Battle Royales Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015